How Sev Became a Prince: Narcissa's Happily Ever After
by rileylunawolf
Summary: The Marauders, which includes Lily, Frank, and Sev, put their heads together (well, it's mainly Sirius' idea) in order to save Narcissa from having to marry Malfoy. This is an entry for the Pirate Battles challenge.


"You have to help me, Siri, _please_!" Narcissa Black sobbed. Her cousin Sirius wrapped her in a hug, rubbing her back. "I can't marry that – that _Death Eater_!"

"Shh, it's going to be okay. We'll find you a way out of marrying that scumbag, won't we, guys?" Sirius said, turning to the other Marauders. James Potter, Remus Lupin, Frank Longbottom, and Lily Evans all nodded, faces completely serious (no pun intended). Frank had been inducted into the Marauders when James caught Peter sneaking to a wannabe Death Eater meeting, where they were beating up some second years. Frank, a year older than them, had caught up to James when he took the long way from Ancient Runes to Gryffindor Tower. Together, they'd utterly demolished the participants and cared for the kids while getting them to the infirmary.

"How long do you think it'll take Sev to make or get Veritaserum?" Remus asked. Severus Snape was an honorary member of the Marauders, unable to take the new oaths because he was mired in Slytherin and Death Eater territory. He was Lily Evans' best friend, who had set James to rights when he'd begun bullying Severus in first year. He'd apologized profusely to the Slytherin, explaining that he didn't have much social interaction with those different from him until he'd gone to Hogwarts, and didn't know how to react. 'In other words, I was a right little shit,' James always said when it was mentioned. Severus had accepted the apology (the bullying had only lasted two days, before Lily got wind of it) and had given his blessings for Lily and James to date in their fourth year. The couple was still going strong, and Sirius had been trying to figure out who to set Sev up with for years. _Speaking of which…_

"Lily, can you send a message to him and ask him to get to his room? You know the password," the only Gryffindor Black asked. They were in the Room of Requirement, which Frank had stumbled upon one day during his rounds as a prefect. The Room was their meeting place of choice; it was private, and could turn into whatever they needed. Even better, as long as one of them was already in the room, they could make it so that a connecting door appeared in Sev's room, and another in the Marauder boys' room – Lily could get up the boys' stairs, and Frank just had to go down a level (he often slept there, anyway).

The redhead nodded, and closed her eyes. Lily and Sev had become blood-siblings when they were kids; it had transformed into a platonic bond as they got older. Each had learned the mind arts, enabling them to better manage the bond, and speak telepathically.

A few minutes later, those spent by Sirius continuing to comfort a quietly crying Narcissa, Sev walked through the green door next to them. "What's this all about? Cissa, why are you crying?" the onyx-haired man asked, hurrying over to her.

"My-my parents are going to make me marry _Malfoy!_ I can't – he's…he's…" the blonde sobbed.

"Which is why we asked you here – besides moral support, of course. You don't have a potion going, do you?" Sirius asked.

"Nothing that's in danger of causing an accident – if they're ruined, then they're ruined. This is more important," Sev replied.

"I was hoping you'd say that, because I've got an idea that'll save Cissa," the dog Animagus said.

"Y-you do?" Cissa asked, eyes filled with hope.

"Yep! See, I've noticed the way you two lovebirds look at each other – don't try to deny it. Now, I know you think you can't be together because of Sev's home life and our family – which would be entirely true, _except…_ I've been doing a little reading. Sev, your mother was never actually disowned from the Princes. And there's a greyed out box underneath her on the family tree – the family magic knows she _had_ a kid, they just don't know who. So if you get in contact with them, feel them out…I'm sure they'll accept you. If not, we'll think of something else…but the Princes trump the Malfoys, even in Black eyes."

Cissa turned to Sev, blushing, and to their surprise, Sev blushed back. "Would you…would you do that, Sev? Do you…I mean…"

"Yes, Cissa, on both counts. I just thought I never had a chance," Sev told her. She leapt from Sirius' arms into his, and they chastely kissed.

"None of that, now! We wanna see some _passion!"_ James shouted, grinning.

The new couple obliged, Cissa taking the reins. After a few minutes, Sirius broke them apart. "Oi! Not that this isn't adorable, and all, but we've got a plan to put in place!"

Smiling from ear to ear, Cissa and Sev obliged, sitting down and beginning to compose the letter that would start their happily ever after.


End file.
